leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shen/History
Previous Lore "The sees not the despair of its victims, only the elegance of equilibrium." There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. Born to a clan whose members have decorated the ranks of the Kinkou for generations, Shen was trained his entire life to become the Eye of Twilight, and thereupon to dispassionately determine what must be done in the interests of equilibrium. As his final trial to ascend to this position, he was made to attend the Takanu, a ceremony in which his father was tortured before his eyes to test his resolve. Any reaction whatsoever would have resulted in his immediate disqualification, but he never averted his gaze and never blinked, not once. As the Eye of Twilight, Shen must make decisions which would buckle the wills of ordinary men, removing all emotion from the equation. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. Previous Abilities bonus magic damage and restore energy}}. |description2 = Every basic attack reduces Ki Strike's cooldown by 1 second (doubled while holds) |static = |targeting = Ki Strike is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) as well as affect structures. * Ki Strike can be , , , and/or negated if Shen is . |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = Ki Strike's enhanced attack reduces the cooldown as soon as it hits, making it ( if is enabled) }} Shen throws a blade at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and marking them for 5 seconds. |description2 = Shen and allied champions are healed over 3 seconds upon damaging a marked enemy, with the duration refreshing with subsequent damage. |description3 = If Vorpal Blade kills its target, Shen instantly benefits from a second's worth of healing. |leveling = |leveling2 = % maximum health)}}| maximum health)}}}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Energy |range = 475 |targeting = Vorpal Blade is a unit-targeted ability with debuff and on-attack effect components. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Monsters marked by Vorpal Blade will heal both allies and enemies (depending on who attacks them) * Shen will still receive the instant healing if his target dies while Vorpal Blade is traveling. * Vorpal Blade's allied healing is not considered sourced from Shen for the purposes of . }} Shen shields himself for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Energy |targeting = Feint is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Feint has no cast time and does not interrupt Shen's previous orders. }} Shen dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions hit, them for seconds, and restoring per target hit. |description2 = Shen takes 50% reduced damage from basic attacks by opponents. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Energy |range = 600 |targeting = Shadow Dash is a direction-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the taunt and the debuff (will not prevent Shen from restoring energy) |additional = }} Shen channels for 3 seconds, shielding the target allied champion for up to 5 seconds. |description2 = Upon completing the channel, Shen blinks to the target ally's location, placing himself between them and the nearest visible enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = Global |targeting = Stand United is a unit-targeted blink with a buff component. |additional = * Shen cannot target himself but can alternatively target allies by clicking their portraits on the left side of the screen or by using the keys (none of this can be done if he is affected by ) * Stealthed allies are not revealed by Stand United. * Shen will continue channeling and eventually blink so long as Stand United's target is alive (even if the shield is broken) ** Interrupting Stand United's channel will not remove the shield prematurely. }} Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Splash Art North America= Shen OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Shen Shen OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin old.jpg|1st Yellow Jacket Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin old2.jpg|2nd Yellow Jacket Shen Shen FrozenSkin old.jpg|1st Frozen Shen Shen FrozenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Frozen Shen Shen SurgeonSkin old.jpg|1st Surgeon Shen Shen BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Shen Shen WarlordSkin old.jpg|1st Warlord Shen |-|China= Shen OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Yellow Jacket Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Yellow Jacket Shen Shen FrozenSkin Ch.jpg|Frozen Shen Shen SurgeonSkin Ch.jpg|Surgeon Shen Shen BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Blood Moon Shen Patch History ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 34 from 25. ;V7.9 * ** Empowered attacks counting as spell hits. ;V7.8 * ** Empowered attack dealing bonus magic damage to non-champions. ** Empowered attack now deal an additional magic damage. ** Empowered attack against monsters deals double damage, magic damage, but is still capped. * ** Energy cost reduced to 150 from 180. ** Width increased to 120 from 100. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base shield value reduced to from . ** Shield now increases by 1% for every , up to total shield at . ;V6.23 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to 3 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 73. ;V6.18 * ** Shield health reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Maximum health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. *** Enhanced maximum health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. ;V6.15 * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to from 10. ;V6.5 * ** Ally shield visibility while Shen channels increased. ** The targeted ally's screen is now color-tinted while Shen channels. ** Channeling through 's revive. ;V6.4 * ** Taunts neutral monsters ;V6.2 * General ** Visual and artwork update for Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon, and Warlord. * Stats ** Health reduced to 540 from ** Health growth reduced to 73 from 85. ** Health regen increased to 10 from ** Health regen growth increased to from ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ** Attack damage reduced to 60 from ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from ** Maximum energy increased to 400 from 200. ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * - ** Shen shields himself from level)}} damage for seconds whenever he activates / , or upon completing / . The cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. *** Cooldown: 10 seconds ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they get too far apart. * - ** Shen calls his Spirit Blade to himself, slowing all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him by 35% for 2 seconds, as well as his next three basic attacks to deal % % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} bonus damage. ** If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether the bonus damage is % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}}|to % of target's maximum health}}}} and Shen also gains for those attacks. *** Non-champions take bonus damage. *** Cost: energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - ** Shen primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. *** Cost: 40 energy *** Cooldown: seconds * ** Energy refund is now a component. *** Shen recovers energy whenever he deals damage with / Shadow Dash. ** Damage reduction from taunted enemies. ** Energy cost increased to 180 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** ratio ** ratio * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** The Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. ;V5.19 * ** Fixed a bug that caused taunted enemies to not deal reduced damage. ;V5.17 * ** Heal reduced to from . ;V5.11 * General ** Magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 9 at all levels. * ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ;V5.8 * ** Shen is placed between his target and the closest visible enemy champion. ;V5.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.21 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon, and Warlord. * ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. ;V4.19 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.16 * ** Fixed a bug where taunting dead champions would restore energy. ;V3.14 * ** Dash collision radius slightly increased at end point. ;V3.13 * ** Dash collision radius reduced at start and end points. ;V3.12 * ** Damage reduction from taunted enemies changed to basic attacks from all physical damage. ;V3.10a * ** Shield reduced to from . * ** Can now be interrupted by rooting effects. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug that caused it to be consumed when attacking wards. ;V3.01 * ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to 1 second from ** On-hit cooldown reduction while is active reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Base damage reduced to 4 + (4 level) from 4 + (6 level) ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug where last hitting with it healed for less than intended. ;February 21, 2012 Hotfix * Stats ** Armor reduced to 15 from 19. * ** HP ratio reduced to % maximum health)}} from 2. * ** Energy cost increased to 50 from 40. ** Shield reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Base damage increased to 10 - 112 from 10 - 95. ** HP ratio increased to from 8. ** On-hit cooldown reduction changed to seconds whenever attacking from 2 whenever being attacked. ** Refunds energy. ** Damage now scales correctly with all Bonus Health sources (runes, ) ** Cooldown timer added * ** Cost changed to 60 at all ranks from . ** Damage changed to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Heal reduced to from . *** ratio ** If it deals the killing blow it triggers 33% of the heal effect. ** Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal in addition to Shen's attacks. *** Cannot trigger itself ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 3 (undocumented) * ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from ** Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45. ** Shield increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** While active 's on-hit cooldown reduction is increased to 3 seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Energy cost increased to 120 at all ranks from . ** Energy gain changed to 40 per champion hit from 50. ** damage to enemy champions. ** Taunt duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets. * ** Channel time increased to 3 seconds from ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from ** Shield increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from (undocumented) ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth increased to from ** Armor increased to 19 from 18. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Heal increased to from . *** ratio * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Taunt duration increased to seconds from . * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Energy cost reduced to 0 from 50. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15. ** HP ratio changed to from maximum. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Shield reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Can now be cancelled mid-attack *** Will no longer say 'cannot move while casting' ** Fixed a bug where it could kill a target and not trigger 's healing. * ** Tooltip updated to properly match functionality. *** Associated playing tips updated * ** Fixed a bug where it could move a shorter distance than intended if Shen was greatly slowed. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Fixed a bug where taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked it. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Casting while rooted * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Duration increased to seconds from * ** Shield on Shen. V1.0.0.97: * * Fixed a bug where it would play the taunt sound when dashing over . ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Heal reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Works like a regular shield. ** damage absorption ** ratio * ** Fixed a bug where Shen was able to blink while taunted. ;V1.0.0.85 * ** HP ratio reduced to % maximum health)}} from 4. ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Shield reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Damage changed to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Cost changed to 45 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 3. ** Blocks all damage for seconds. ** Blocks damage from all non-turret sources. * ** Energy gain on champion hit increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from ** Cooldown refund when interrupted. ;V1.0.0.82 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not displaying properly in Death Recap. ;V1.0.0.81 * Added }} es:Shen/Versiones Anteriores Category:Shen Category:Champion history